Too little too late
by Twilightismypassion
Summary: Edward runs away from Bella believing he is not strong enough to be there with her after learning her secret. Will he ever realise that she needs him, that he could be her key to living? Or will it all be just to little to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_My dearest Bella,_

_I miss you so much, more then you could possibly know, I regret leaving and not saying goodbye, but I wasn't right for you my love, I wasn't as strong as you._

_I wish you were in my arms right now and we would be laughing. You would have your head on my arm and your nose would be wrinkled by my lame joke. We would be eating carmel popcorn and watching another one of your classical movies or just sitting there in content._

_Did you ever get my little messages that I left love, the clues to tell you I would be back one day? I wish I had been here for you when you needed me Bella and I regret it now, not coming back to you earlier._

_I regret it all Bella, I regret not being strong enough to support you, help you when you needed me the most. I regret running away, I regret not telling you I loved you before I left and now….now I guess you will never know._

_I miss you Bella but I could only hope that you would forgive me, that you would have loved me back. _

_Always and forever_

_Your Edward xx_

**Authors note:**

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you will stick with this story as I have big plans for it. A beta is welcome and even a co-writer, just PM me.**

**Updates hopefully weekly but as always I can't make promises**

**Xoxo Erin**


	2. Remembering Him

**Chapter two:**

**BELLA POV:**

"Bella are you ok?" my dad Charlie asked me.

"Yeah pops I'm fine", I replied, my voice a little raspy. I was glad he had walked into my room at the time, as he had brought me out of the painful reminiscing I had been doing. I had been thinking about him, Edward Cullen, my first ever boyfriend, my fist ever love and my first ever broken heart.

"Well it is time to take your medication".

Charlie handed me them one by one as my hand were too weak now to do anything, in fact all of my body was now too weak, I could no longer move, now all I had were my thoughts and memories. Charlie handed me my last tablet, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left my room with one last glance. I closed my eyes for the seventh time that day and went back to the memories I had shut off.

"You're in my seat", a voice spoke to me, poison in his voice.

I had turned around too get a look at the owner, only to get a sharp pain in my lower back. I had cringed into my seat, the hurt I'm pretty sure evident in my face.

"Are you alright", he had said a little panicky.

"Umm yeah oww, I'm fine, I'll move now"

"No please I don't want you to be in any more pain, please stay there, I'll sit next to you, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Bella, Bella Swan".

"Are you sure you're alright Bella Swan?"

I just smiled and gave a little nod in return to his question.

His actions had been the first bases to our friendship. Edward had moved to the seat next to me, giving me concerned looks in between. I had tried my best to reassure him with my eyes that I was ok, but that hadn't stopped him. We had talked about everything in between our work, from our favorite colours, too our biggest fears in life. After biology Edward had walked me to my next English class, carrying my books at my protests, saying he didn't want me to injure my back anymore. He told me about his friends that he hung around with at recess and lunch. Emmett, his cousin, the walking steroid but a big teddy bear on the inside, he had curly blonde hair and brown eyes like me..

Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, was described as the loyal ice queen (I had to laugh at that) she had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He told me about his hyperactive pixie of a sister Alice, with her 4ft 9 height and love for shopping; I was actually a little scared. Alice had a boyfriend who lived in Texas with his sick grandma, his name was Jasper Hale and he was Rosalie's step brother. Edward told me the two both took after their mothers and could pass for twins. Edward had told me that his friends would love me, with the slight exception of Rosalie, which was slightly scary but reassuring.

From the first day we met I had known that Edward would be a big part of my life, the more we talked the more my feelings had grown. I just hadn't realized how big a part that would be.


	3. Im so sorry

I am so sorry everyone, I have been so busy lately and to be honest I couldn't find the passion to continue writing, but I'm back and I'm ready to type, I hope I can start getting weekly updates for everyone who has not given up hope on this story and I will try really hard to, I can't make any promises though guys and I'm really sorry, but my schooling will always come first and the school I go to gives an assignment a lot more often than they should. I'm still looking for a co-writer so if you know anyone interested, or you are interested PM me and we will have a chat

Much love and a huge hug

Erin


End file.
